


Emma Lost a Bet or The Night Before the Kale Salad

by EvilQueen79



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Established Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 16:26:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4399073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilQueen79/pseuds/EvilQueen79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eh, the title is pretty self explanatory. Swan Queen because did you see that eye sex??</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emma Lost a Bet or The Night Before the Kale Salad

**Author's Note:**

> I just got this stuck in my head after seeing a gif of one of my fave scenes.

Emma pops her head up, “How many was that?” 

With one arm draped over her eyes, panting heavily, Regina holds up four fingers on her other hand.

“Fuck, I thought I had it,” the blonde sighs and flops down on the bed next to the trembling brunette.

“Better luck next time, dear.  Five **is** a pretty lofty goal.  However, a bet is a bet.  And I don’t want your standard greasy fare from Granny’s.”

“Yes, your highness.  I’ll try and think outside the box...but for now…” she climbed back on top of the mayor and started kissing her way down her torso, “I’m going to try again.”

“Fine, but regardless, you are bringing me lunch tomorrow.”

“Deal, but if I hit my mark this time, I’m bringing you something delicious and sugary to go with your rabbit food.”

“Deaaaaaaaaaaal,” she managed to gasp out as she threw her head back.


End file.
